


payment girl

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Human Trafficking, Master/Slave, Original Character(s), Stockholm Syndrome, at least sort of, but i think the topic at least supports that thought, there was no actual rape yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Given to a family friend as payment, she has to live with the fact that her live is not her own anymore.</p><p>settled in our world, she thinks it would be impossible for him to keep a normal girl at home as a "pet", but she has to learn the hard truth - with enough money you can buy everything, even another human!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay, first of all this is my first piece of work EVER that i publish! i've written for some years now (first just in german but the last years, since i joined my fandoms, can't do that anymore) but i never let anyone read one of my texts so...please be gentle with me!!
> 
> well, like you see english is not my first language, if there are any mistakes you can't bear just...lest me now!

wrote this chapter on my cell...sorry for any mistakes!

 

 **S** he sat beside him. intimidated and didn't dare to look up, let alone even around. she just stared to the ground. but not even any ground, no, she didn't get to do even that! she stared at his shoes, because she hadn't got the permission to look at anything besides him and without his explicit consent, her attention was only to be on him.

the music didn't got through to her, in her mind was nothing but fear - besides master, though, who hab to be always on her mind. she was so afraid of what he would do when they got home. he would punish her, because she sat beside him. on a chair. when her real place was to his feet on her knees. 

it wasn't even her fault! they were in public and master had demanded her to sit, because they couldn't cause an incident or anything. but still, she knew she would be put back in her place, once they were back at home.

the other thing, wich made it even worse, this prospect of what was to come, was the fact that her family was here. invited by him, to go to the concert and after that to his home. 

she wasn't sure what she felt of them being here. master had said she should think about for having a good answer to this question, when he would ask her, later. but she didn't know. 

she was sad. that they had abandoned her. but how could she tell him this when her families action had meantthat she was with him now?

she was angry. that they had just sold her. but how could she tell him this when he was the one that had bought her?

she felt nothing. because she hated them now. but how could she tell him this when he was with him now thanks to them?

she had no answer and was afraid of the time he would ask her.

she was brought back to reality when the man next to her started to clap his hands. for a split second she was confused. what was master doing? 

then she realized that the music had stopped. and her face begun to burn hot. she hurried to copy her master's behavoir, she thought it best to do as he was doing for not causing public attention, wich would anger him. 

when he stopped, she did it like him, abruptly. buried her hands between her legs.

while the last song played, she tried to focus on master. only him. nothing else on her mind. not her family, no. just master! not how they had changed since she'd seen them last time. 

she felt master's gaze on her, but didn't dare to look up. she didn't need to see him though, to feel his mood. he was still pissed and now she gave up every hope of a painless afternoon, without humiliation in front of her family - former family, she reminded herself. she belonged to him now. 

_never forget!_

the last timeshe had forgotten, he-

 _no!_  she reminded herself. she couldn't cry now, he would punish her just harsher for crying in public. her tears belonged to him alone. 

she feared the moment the music would end, but all the same, she clapped when he did and finally when he stood, she also raised to her feet. 

leaving was horror. trying to avert everyone's gaze while also not losing master in the crowd and following him just one step behind was aost impossible. buthe didn't know what was worse - staring at other people -men- than him or not being where she was expected to. 

when master talked to people, family, friends, laughed, she remained silent behind him, hoping his mood would get better and not becoming worse because of someone's speaking. 

finally, they got to thr car. master opened the door and spoke the first time to her, since they'd been in public. 

"in." a simple command and she was almost glad it was no compliment or small talk. at least, to this she knew to respond.

"yes master." she whispered silently and then she got in the car.

even if she hated it, to be so vulnerable and all, she immediately sank to her knees and felt a bit relief. 

she hated it, really, but like this she could beg properly and she knew how to make master happy like this. and a happy master meant less pain. most of time.

he closed the door behind him and knocked on the wall to signal the driver that they could go.

"come here." he ordered and patted on his upper thighs. 

she knew immediately what he wanted and without hesitation she crawlled between his - thankfully already spread - legs.

she had to admit that she was relieved that he had ordered her to! she wasn't overly fond of sucking him off, no, really not! but she knew what was expected of her and so she had the chance to please him, show him how a good girl she was to ease his anger a bit, to calm him down, before they came home and he would punish her. 

of course he would hurt her, humiliate her, she knew it already! but it was still better than the alternative...

so she started to let her hands wander over his legs, slowly, up to his thighs. she then lowered her head into his crotch and mouthed it through his trousers. 

like she had been trained, she waited until she felt his cock starting to harden and then looked up at him, shyly, submissive. 

"master may i please suck your cock, please?" she asked, hopefully.

he watched her some cruel seconds before answering one simple word.

"beg."

she swallowed. but, beg wasn't no, so she still had a chance!

"master please..." she whined. "please, let your little girl suck you off, master please..." 

she bit her lip and watched the bulge in his pants. "i need your big cock in my mouth, i need master to fuck my face, oh please... please master, will you allow me to suck you?"

"you're just such a cockslut, aren't you?" he grinned.

"yes master" she whispered. "please, i _need_ your cock in my mouth, master please...i beg you..."

she didn't even blush that much anymore. 

tears started to stream and just then he was satisfied. "go on then, slut!"

the relief was painted all over her face. "oh thank you master, thank you so much...!" and she started to please him until she choked on his cum, as he came down her throat.

 

the rest of the drive, she stood where she was, his now limp cock in her mouth, jaw aching by now, but ever so afraid to relieve a bit because he would kill her if he felt any teeth. 

when they arrived at master's manison, he kicked her impatiently. "c'mon, hurry, put me back in, where here!"

she didn't question him. didn't complain that, if she had let off of his cock by her own, he would have been furious. no, she simply complied and then resumed her propper position. 

when the car stood, the driver went to open the door for master. 

she scrambled after him but before stepping out of the car, she hesitated. she didn't know what to do. normally, he wanted her to crawl - her propper place. but here...the car wasn't parked in the garage but on the parking place in front of the house. so they would be in public until she was inside... and she couldn't crawl in public, he would kill her if she was taken from him and he would have to face justice!! because, even if the public wouldn't understand it, she wasn't worth anything, she was filthy shit just a abomination, lucky enough that master had taken her. at least that was what master had told her.

so she hesitated and didn't know what to do. either way she would be punished. 

and all the more if she wouldn't react at all.

"m-master..." she stottered. he stopped and turned back to her. 

"did i give you permission to talk?"

she went pale and hurried to shake her head, then she bowed down in submission and resignation.

"no, exactly! so why do i hear your voice? get the fuck out of the car, now!" 

she nodded and then started to crawl out if the car. 

"you stupid, bitch? walk till we're inside!!" he hissed through clenched theeth.

with a trembling she got on with it and then walked always the two steps behind, head bowed in deep submission. 

she only concentrated on master's shoes on the ground before her, so she hadn't to face her family's looks.

master stopped after a few meters. "so, hoped you liked the concert! lets go inside now, hm? bet you're all a bit hungry!" 

she swallowed even if he had talked to his guests, he had heard him. and her belly grumbled.because, yes, she was hungry! hadn't eaten in two days. 

master, of course, heard her and chuckled. relief flooded her body. at least he wasn't displeased by her body's reaction!

"well then, after you!" he said and opened the door. 

she was pretty sure he didn't mean her, so she just waited behind him, head bowed in perfect submission, as her family passed her without any acknowledgement.

but of course...it was just right like that, master had told her so often. he had even patiently explained it to her after one of their so many discussions _before_. 

she hadn't still had accepted that she was his and had told him to go fuck himself, that they would come and get her back. when she thought back, she had to smile slightly at the memory. instead of beeing angry and punish her, hurt her like normally, he had just taken her in his arms, held her, soothed her for a couple of minutes and then, calmly, begun to explain. that they didn't want her anymore. that no one wanted her. and that he was so sorry. and she had fought at first, tried to get away from him, but he had just hold her, until she couldn't fight no more.

but now, she saw he was right. there was no one left out there who liked her, cared for her. just master was kind enough to look after her. she had to be greatful! 

now she almost felt bad because of how she had behaved towards him, sometimes. even if he ws the one person in the whole universe who hadn't still given up on her. 

she would make sure to show him tonight how greatful she was. she would be so good!

but then there was this numb feeling, out of thr nowhere. what if he gave her back to them? if he wasn't satisfied because she had been too bad? she didn't want to... didn't want to go back to them! they had betrayed her, sold her, given her away. and the fear was overwhelming.

suddenly she just knew what to do, she had to show him how good she was _now_ so he wouldn't give her back!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally go inside, but what happens when her family proposes to take her back?

 

"little one!" she was brought back in reality by him. she looked up, met his gaze and instantly lowered her eyes to his chest. 

"yes master?" she murmured, not sure if he would still be mad when she spoke or if this was already over now. you never knew with him.

"you plan on going inside?" his voice held a slight annoyance.

at this she shuddered a bit and lowered her head again. "sorry master, yes master! 

when she started to go inside and passed by him, she mumbled a silent, shy "i love you master". 

instantly he grabbed her arm too harsh - it would probably bruise tomorrow - and eyed her suspiciously. "what did you say?" he hissed between his pressed teeth and she begun to sob. 

she wasn't sure if he was mad because of what she had said or because she had said something. either way, she was fucked.

"i'm sorry master, please..i didn't mean to displease you master. i swear! i am so sorry master... please... thought i could speak again becau-"

his fingers got even tighter, if it was possible. "it doesn't matter THAT you talked, it's more the _what_! so tell me, what. did. you. say!" 

tears begun to rise and she was afraid she wouldn't be able to hold them back for long. he loved her tears, but they were for him allone and they were still in public, almost!

and this also caused another problem. he loved it when she was begging on her knees, but how could she hope to gaine his forgiveness, if she couldn't even do that properly? 

"master please..." she whispered. "i didn't know i wasn't allowed to say that, i am sorry!! can we maybe go to your room master? i didn't... i... please? i am so sorry master i am, i really truly am! please?" 

how stupid! filthy dumb little shit was of course not worthy of loving a man like master! of course master didn't like it!

he just grabbed her chin a bit too tight and forced her head up. she tried to be good and avoid his eyes, like she had been trained, but he spit out an angry "look at me", so she timidly oblieged.

"so, think about it again and then repeat carefully to me what you said before. i want the exact words, understand?"

she nodded. "yes master." 

she was screwed. no way out here. 

she swallowed down all her fear and said then, rusty voice: "i said... i love you, master!" 

"well, what?" 

"i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i know i don't get to love a man like you master i'm sorry please...."

she cried so hard now, she couldn't hold it back no more. she shrugged under his gaze and just wanted to sink to her knees, to beg properly and then be forgiven by him again! but he did the worst thing possible...

"get inside, be good now, we'll talk about this later, when we're in private this evening!"

the fear flooded through her whole body. more dreadful than ever before. 

she'd have to wait the rest of the day patiently for a punishment she didn't Know what it would be but wich was certain to arrive... it was torture! she would be mortified the whole time but when she'd do something clumsy he would just get even angrier, when all she wished for was he forgiving her again. 

but she didn't dare to disobey any further or begging him for punishment now. so she stepped inside and the second he closed the door, she fell to her knees and a visible relief flooded her body. she tried to not let it show -he often hated her emotions and right now she really didn't want to upset him any further, when he keeping her was at a risk- but her face betrayed her and as always, he could read her like an open book.

he watched her trying to ignore the pain in her knees for a couple of seconds, before he praised her. "good girl. now, keep up!"

she beamed at his words maybe if she was good he'd reconsider her use after all? 

she wanted so badly to thank him and apologize again, but she wouldn't risk it.

she crawled after him, immediately so gratefull again because he choose a route to the living area where there was carpet on the floor!

arrived there, she ignored her family completely. master was all that counted.

as he sat down, she placed herself by his right leg and hungrily leaned into his touch, eyes closed, as his hand found his way in her hair.

 

he chuckled slightly as he realized how badly she craved his affection and he wondered a bit why, what exactly went on in this pretty head of hers... but this would have to wait until later, until they were alone. together with her little confession just before, he would ask her what this was about. 

and he saw exactly how upset his little pet was about her family being here and he wouldn't discuss this in front it them.

he played with her hear, so proud of how good she was. 

yes, he had been annoyed and even angry at her at the concert, but she had been so submissive in the car and _oh god_  she sucking him off in the car... it always did the trick, after using her he was always calmer than before.

and then her silent 'i love you' at the door. he had first thought he hadn't heard right! 

but she had been so cute and afraid and... he had to keep in a moan at the thoughts what he would do with his _good girl_  tonight.

yeah, of course he loved to punish her, hurt her, see her suffer, but contrary to this, he also liked to take care of his little pet and reward her - when she has been especially good of course - and her declaration before... he had to admit, she had caught him offguard. 

his sweet little thing...always good for a surprise.

he pulled a bit rougher at her hair and she immediately silenced that cute humming she had done since he played with her hair and stiffened. but he just caressed her until she calmed down again and then, finally, he started to do his duty and listened to her family's conversation. 

first, they talked about nothing specific, work, the summer, vacation, the garden and so on. then the subject changed.  

"do you...you know..." the mother started but didn't know how to go on.

"i mean... is she to your ... liking?" and she blushed a bit. 

he had to hold back a grin. they had sold their daughter to him to pay him back, and they knew exactly, what she was for. they had known it from the first day! So why weren't they able to talk about it just straight forward? he had to stop himself sighing loudly and just set on a friendly smile. if they wanted to play like this, why not... 

"well, at first we had some ... discipline problems but now...couldn't imagine anyone i liked more in her place! she really tries her best to be a good girl for me!" 

he looked at her but soon realized she didn't follow the conversation - good girl! - because there was no reaction to his praise.

"well that is... great, i think...?"

"yeah!"

"so you accept her as payment? i mean, we said there was this period for you to get to know her and... you know... we would really be thankfull if you'd like to keep her! it would be an honor and also a bit of relief... but of course we'll take her back if you don't want her..." 

the rest, if there was one, he didn't hear no more over the girl's panicked whisper of "master".

followed by a sudden outburst of his girl. 

without any further warning she had begun to scream, cry, sob and he didn't know why.

he normally had no problem with a crying pet but usually he liked to be the cause of this! and now was a bad time for her to act out, in front of visitors! 

he harshly slapped the back of her had where seconds ago his hand had caressed her, but it didn't help. 

and while he sensed the unsecure looks of the guests, he himself felt the anger rise again. 

what the fuck was his bitch's problem?!

 

she leaned into his touch, so glad he showed her this affection! 

she didn't listen to the conversation, it didn't interesst her, all that was important was master and master played gently with her hair. 

but suddenly she was woken from her almost sleepy state.

"...of course we'll take her back if you don't want her..." she heard this woman who used to be her mother once say. 

take her back? away from master? he didn't want her anymore? but... "master..." she whispered, voice full of panic.

she didn't want to go, she couldn't! she had never known why his threats of selling her should make her afraid but...now she understood. 

she knew master. she loved him, he was her master, no one else! and better to be with tue devil you know, right?

and she was so sorry for everything ever she had done to be a bad girl, she would do everything, if he'd just keep her, give her another chance..

_anything!_

she started to cry, sob, babbled panicked apologies, promises. 

he barely felt his slap on her head and she only cried harder, now mortified! 

she really didn't want to leave, please?

she didn't realize how her breathing became faster and faster until she ran out of oxygene. she just buried herself deeper in his leg - completely ignoring the fact how she would wet master's pants with her tears... just not caring anymore - until she heard his voice, far away, like an anchor that slowly pulled her back in reality, showing her how to breath again, what to focus on.

"in..., out..., in... yeah that's right, breath with me, good girl! and in..." 

when she was back again, all she heard was master's voice, telling her to breath, telling her how good she was doing.

when the black turned to colors again and she was able to see again, all she saw was her master, right in front of her, his full attention on her.

"think you can handle it again, pet?" he asked, voice unreadable.

she nodded. "yes master." it wasn't more than a whisper. 

"good." his voice suddenly changed. it turned to steel and she wished she had just said no!

"than, please, explain me what you thought you were doing?! want attention? well, it doesn't work like this! i was really proud of how you'd behaved all day until now but.... i won't tolerate insolent, disrespecrfull behavior like this and _you should know better!_ " he hissed and the tears ran again. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she just HAS to show him she's good, please?

 

"please master...please..." she begged desperately. she had just panicked at the proof that he would send her away. she hadn't meant to break the rules, be so stupid, but she hadn't been able to controll it!

"just shut up or i will have to gag you!" master hissed and she obeyed immediately. 

"now, you will go to the room and wait there until i believe you've learnt your lesson. also, no food nor water for you today. generally, no privileges for stupid bitches like you. none. now, strip and do as you're told!"

watery, imploring eyes silently begged him not to force her to but master stayed consequent. 

"no more fucking around, i'm getting impatient right now!" 

lip quivering she slowly got up and started to undress.

 

"oh, that's really not necessary..." her mother started slowly. after all, it was still her daughter.

she hopefully stared at master. it wasn't the prospect of being naked, that scared her, no, it was the being away from master, when all she wanted was to stay with him. be as close as possible to him. but, well, if she'd had any chance of him changing his mind about selling her before, now, she was sure, it was all over. 

and master shook his head no. "do as you're told. now!"

"yes master." she whispered submissive. then again: "please let me show you how sorry i am please? i didn't mean to upset you master i... i am sorry i was a bad girl!" and she cried even more. 

master just stared at her, his gaze not an inch friendlier. beside from this, he ignored her.

she suddenly felt stupid to have spoken and so she continued stripping completely and then folded her cloth neatly on the floor beside her master's chair.

her family, they averted their eyes, faces flushed red in shame and humiliation for her. she on the other hand didn't care about her nakedness anymore, she was so used to this by now that she didn't even notice it anymore.

of course, she knew that cloth were a privilege reserved for good girls, so the fact that she had been bad and angered master hurt So much more than the humiliation. 

then, slowly, she went to her knees again. 

"come on, put your clothes back on and get here, there really is no need for this, let's just sort it out?" her mother begged. 

 

_it's a trick. just listen to master. master alone. Don't listen to them! they just want you to be bad. they want you to be So bad that master will sell you!_

 

so she just started to crawl towards the door, head down, silent tears her steady companion, ignoring any further words until she finally arrived in master's room.

 

next to the door she waited for master to return. time flew by. but what felt like two hours to her were only twenty minutes. normally, it was no porblem no more for her to stay silent beside him. but now, there was too much on her mind. she just couldn't stop thinking, crying, craving master's closeness and touch. 

she couldn't get in that empty space in her head. and, he wasn't there with her.

it was horrible!

after thirty minutes her legs started to ache. she begun to shift from one leg to the other and back. it was just impossible to keep completely still. and the bad thoughts came back.

 

_He thinks you're bad!_

_He thinks you're disloyal!_

_he doesn't want you anymore!_

 

but she wasn't disloyal. she only served him! only master!

maybe if she could show him somehow... show him that she only belonged to him - and she didn't even need to love him, please? if she only could serve him it would be enough, really!

but what could she do to proove herself to him? it wouldn't be enough to just please him - if he'd even let her after today - oh no, that was daily basis, that was her _job._  it had to be something personal. something... painful! of course there had to be pain! only through pain, a lesson became really usefull. and how could she prove that she would do everything for him, if she wasn't willing to hurt herself? she would cut her arm for him, if necessary, but somehow she doubted he would like that. after all, what use would she be, with only one arm left? 

so she couldn't do somthing like this.. but still, if it was permanent, like cutting a limb, it would show that she meant it, right? that she wanted to belong to him forever?

maybe she could just... well, not quite _cut_ but _carve_ something in her skin? 

that was it! it would hurt bad enough to numb the emotional pain and on the same time it'd be Bad enough that it would mean something. it also was permanent, one time it was healed, the scars would stay for the rest of her life! (at least she would have a little peace of him always with her, even when he'd give her away...) and it was personal. at least, she hoped so.

she waited some more minutes, breathing heavy. but as she heard nothing from behind the door she finally decided that she would get no netter possibility and started to crawl to the bathroom, wich could be entered from the bedroom. it took her another five minutes until she dared to stand up, in order to get master's razor. she knelt back down once she had it and then - carefully - took it apart ( _don't damage master's things_!). 

without further thinking she took one of the sharp blades and started her work. ignoring the pain that exploded in her in such an intesity as she hadn't felt before she carved the first letter deep into her skin. 

there seemed to be blood everywhere and she wanted so badly to cry but yet forced herself to go on. 

 

 _master_.

she thought.

_you're his. do this for him. just master! you're master's. you have to show him!_

 

_____

 

 

after another hour of boring small talk he excused himself. "i'll just look after her, i'll be right back!"

to be honest, he was a bit concerned. what hat set his girl off, so that she'd have that full blown panic attac? when he entered his room, he first ignored her (she was sobbing somewhere in the right corner of the room and he really didn't care about her. he was still pissed.)

"master's... i'm master's, please?" she whispered over and over again. no. he wouldn't just go to her, she had to learn that she wasn't the most important thing! so he decided to wash his hands, maybe drink a glass of water, just take his time and make her wait a bit longer. 

he opened the bathroom door and stopped dead.

blood. there were razor blades and blood on the floor.

he felt a slight panic rise. _what had she done?_

he turned around and stormed to her. she knelt there, forhead on the floor and still whispering her mantra, like in delirium. out of pain? he slowly knelt down in front of her. "what did you do?" he whispered, afraid of her answer. did she... couldn't be, right?

he roughly took her hair and raised her up like this. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" 

he didn't want to shout at her, he wanted to hold her, comfort her but he was so afraid of what she might have done to herself, he had to show her that wasn't okay.

 

_please._

 

"master please, i just want to be yours please? give me one last chance, please master, don't give me away, i don't need anything, just let me be near you? i'll work harder to earn it, i'm begging you master please.."

what was she talking about? 

then, he saw her chest and gasped in surprised shock. there, across her whole belly, she had carved letters. letters, forming a word. he reached to the lines but didn't quite touch it.

"what... why...?" he couldn't even say a whole sentence in his shock.

why had she done this? oh it had to hurt badly, did it not? it was better than what he hat feared she had done but still... _he didn't unterstand!_

watery, desperate eyes shyly looked up at him. "i did it for you master... please? to show you... i'm loyal! please don't give me away, _please_?" and every further word, he couldn't unterstand anymore because she cried and sobbed that hard. 

give her away? why would he do that? why would she even t _hink_ that? but obviously she really believed it! still, he decided the "why" could wait for a bit. what was more important was she. showing his girl that he wouldn't give her away, never! she was so miserable. was that, what her outburst before had been about?

he looked at the word in her skin again as he carefully brought his arms around her to hold and comfort her. it pained him to see what she'd done to herself but there was also a proud, sadistic joy at the letters. 

"i just wanted to ... how much you ... i need ... just you master. please let me be yours?"

she kept asking him with his words, he tought, when she already had done everything to show the world whose she was.

 

**M A S T E R S.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the idea, it really made me go on!  
> hope you like it:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> master shows her his affection.

 

she looked at him with pleading eyes, fearing his reaction oh so badly. what if he was disgusted by her actions? what if he-

but suddenly his lips were on hers and her whole world exploded. she opened her mouth to let him in and he was so gentle, so /loving/. no theeth or anything, just his tounge tasting her mouth. she melted into him and he left her breathless. when he pulled away she tried to follow him but he gently hold her back. 

"i won't sell you, stupid! you're my good little girl, aren't you?"

in a sudden display of emotions he pulled her in his arms and whispered in her neck: 

"i was so afraid, baby girl. i thought you'd have... don't you ever do this again, hear me? i  _need_ you! your master needs you..."

but when he heard a painfull hiss instead of an answer he carefully let go of her. "we'll go to the main bathroom and take care of this and then we'll go back and try to get rid of your family as soon as we can so we can have some time alone! how does that sound?"

he got up and then lifted her in his arms to carry her bridal style to the other, bigger bath. 

he was so  _nice_ but still... there were still this insecurity. 

"master please, promise me you won't give me back to them? ... if it pleases you..." and again there were tears in her eyes

he chuckled and then kissed her cheek tenderly. "if it makes you feel better... i promise i won't give you back! okay? now, i need you to lay down for me and stay still. can you do that?"

they had reached the bath and master sat her down on the floor. he took a big towel to lay here down on top of it, then she watched master, craving his touch, as he got some supplies from the closet. 

"first we gotta need to clean those wounds. then i'll bandage them and i'll search for some strong painkillers. sound good?" 

she couldn't believe it. not only had he told her he would keep her, no, he even tended to her wounds himself. master cared for her _himself_! the pain was nothing against this!

...until it started to burn like hell when master started to disinfect the cuts. she whimpered and wanted to cry but there was his voice, guiding her through the pain.

"well done, my brave little girl! master's proud of you!" he praised her when he was done and she beamed. "now sit up, baby girl!" and she immediately obeyed. she didn't even think about what he would do now. it wasn't her place to question her master. 

he bandaged her - and she almost cried at his soft, careful touch - and then gave her one of his old shirts to cover herself with. then he searched for the painkillers and gave them to her with a glass of water. she swallowed it without question, just listened to master who told her that he doubted they would take away all the pain but that he believed she could take it, _right little on?_

of course she would take it. it was so worth it! it really was a small price to pay for a caring, loving master that showed her affection. 

"think you can walk again?"

deep down she knew it was no real question, but still... she felt so grateful towards her master. "yes of course master, if it pleases you?"

"be good for me, okay?" he smiled at her and she began to stare at him, wide-eyed. "please, i will? good girl?"

relieve flooded her as he smiled slightly amused. "good." with that he slowly went back to the living room, but still always aware of her so that she could keep pace. when they entered, her family looked up. 

"oh thank god, are you okay?" 

her face betrayed nothing. why would she even acknowledge them, when master hadn't told her she needed to? 

"yes, we're good." he answered for her and immediately she was so full of love for him again. now that he knew how they upset her, he prevented them from having direct contact with her. 

she didn't deserve him!

he sat down and allowed her to kneel between his leg. he softly turned her head by her chin until she looked back at him. "we ARE good right?"

her eyes went wide as she tried to figure out what he was implying. "yes of course, master, please? your good girl?" her voice was shaken with plea and insecurity. but then he petted her hair and all bad thoughts went away. but of course those terrible people ALWAYS had to test master's patience. she went stiff at her mother's request that she should put back on her clothes. 

a few hours ago, master would have taken it out on her she knew, but now he just tried to reassure her of her position by caressing her cheek. "i don't think it's your business anymo-"

"please just let her put on some pants? we don't want to interfere with whatever punishment you gave her but at least give her that modesty while we're here?" 

what were they talking about? she wasn't punished anymore! and she  _had_ something to wear! but again it wasn't her place...

"what do  _you_ think about this baby girl?" and back was the fear to anger him. what if she gave the wrong answer? but he reassured her through his touch that it was no trap. 

"i am gratefull, master, i really am! if you want me to wear anything else, i will! but i am already so gratefull, please? i just want to please you, master!" and she put all of her desperation in her voice.

she saw him smirk at his family and then look back down at her. "it's okay, darling girl, get up here, you can sit in my lap. would you like that?"

her eyes went wide. he would do that? display affection in front of others? "Do you really mean that master?" 

what if he just played with her? if he would shove her back down because she _dared_ to believe it was more than a joke? 

"well of course, stupid." he chuckeld and just then she crawled up into his lap. she buried her head into his chest and inhaled all, his scent, his heat, his closeness. it was heaven and honestly, nothing else mattered. she was with master, he wouldn't give her away and even let her sit whith him - wich was already rare itself - but even _in front of others_.

she shyly brought her hands up to his shoulders and she started to caress down his arms. he was so _strong_! and he protected her. so she didn't pay attention to the conversation and when he began to caress the bare skin under her shirt she hummed contently into his chest. 

after some time he nudged her gently. "what do you say baby girl?" 

she looked up at him. "hmm?" she asked sleepily. 

 

_about what?_

 

master chuckled and his chest vibrated. "it's okay, shh.." he dismissed her and turned back to his guests. apparently they were about to leave, _finally_.

she heard them bid goodbye and master apologizing for not taking them to the door, but he was kind of busy here, obviously. but he would surely call them. 

they changed another couple of words until it became finally silent. then, the door, and they were completely alone again. 

"you good?" he asked her and pressed light kisses to her temples. 

"yes master..." she whispered back. "thank you! i..." but she interrputed herself.

 

_... love you!_

 

don't destroy it now! 

"wanna take it to the bedroom?" he went on and again he sounded so  _nice_ that she couldn't imagine even one reason why she would have ever opposed him.

"yes please, master! if you'd like..." even if he was in a forgiving mood, no way he could allow daring and disrespectfull behavoir. 

pleased with her answer he kissed her again and then lifted her up. she brought his legs around his waist to support him and then buried his face in his neck.

he started to nibble on her earlobe and then whispered into her ear. "you're so beautiful baby girl. i want you...you hear me? master wants you _so bad_." and he pressed heated kisses to her soft skin, all the while carrying her. she would beg him to let her just please him right now, but she wasn't sure if that was what he wanted. 

so she submissively looked up and into his eyes. when he didn't make any attempts to shelter her for daring to do so, she shyly started to smile. "may i kiss you master?" she asked mumbling. "if it pleases you of course..."

"oh believe me, it would!" and with that, she pressed her mouth to his. just lightly of course, she wouldn't dare to assume anything, but he took all her worries away and deepened it. she parted her lips to let him in and he claimed her mouth with a certain possessiveness that made her heart flatter. 

she didn't register the world around her. just his mouth on hers, his tounge tasting her, his teeth playfully biting her bottom lip and causing her this slight, sweet pain. so it came as a surprise when they already arrived in master's bedroom and he laid her down on his bed and placed himself above her. she loved it when he did this, showing her in such a gentle manner who she belonged to.

the kisses became sloppier, more demanding and she could feel his hard erection pressing against her. his hands were hot under her shirt until he finally became too impatient and tored it apart. 

"master..." she whispered breathless when he started to place a trail of kisses down her face to her breasts. he sucked on first her left nipple until light shudders of pleasure ran through her body and it became hard and stiff. when he'd done the same to the other one, he looked back up and studied her face. 

"master, do you want me to please you?"

"don't..." he silenced her with a kiss. then: "did you really mean that, before?"

she was confused. 

"outside, what you told me before we went back in the house?"

oh. would he punish her now for daring to love him? she could take it if he would just forgive her afterwards...!

"master please i am sorry..." she whined.

"did you really mean it that you love me?" he urged her further, ignoring her answer.

"yes" she whispered desperately. "but please, i will stop, please? i'll try, i swear! please master..."

he watched her face for a couple of seconds, before shaking his head in an amused motion. "i don't want you to stop, hear me? i'm pleased by it. you're right, only good girls get to love their masters but you ARE my special little girl. so master is really happy to hear this." it was the best day of her life, she decided while she began to thank him over and over again.

"but enough talking. see what you're doing to me baby?" he rubbed his rock hard, still clothed crotch against her. "now, help me take care of my little problem here?"

of course she did.

it was the first time master wasn't just gentle or anything, but even looked into her eyes the whole time, until he came in her and made sure she would follow him soon after.

he stayed in her while his member went limp again and buried her under his weight. ignoring the pain caused by the pressure on her wounds she took everything he offered her and gave even more. when he finally had mercy on her she was so gratefull and rolled up in his embrace, murmuring a sleepy but honest "i love you master" before she sank into his arms which embraced her tightly and fell asleep soon after, feeling nothing but adoring love for the man behind her. just ignoring the bad voice in her head that told her that he was a sick monster who liked tu hurt her


End file.
